The Potter's Birthday
by PotterSick89
Summary: Potter's pasti berulangtahun, bagaimanakah ceritanya? Simak saja, mulai dari James,Albus,Lily,Harry, dan Ginny di Potter's Manor!
1. Chapter 1

**The Potter's Birthday Chapter 1**

**Awal Ulangtahun James**

"Happy Birthday, James!" ucap Al dan Lily, James sekarang berulangtahun ke 15, senang ya!

"Welly Comey!" jawabnya memekakkan telinga.

"Oh James, kau mirip sekali dengan Grandpamu," Mr Potter/ Harry melangkah terkantuk-kantuk dengan piamanya.

"Congradulations! 15 adalah tahun mengerikan, untuk OWL!" ucap Mrs Potter nee Weasley / Ginny.

"Ya, Ginny," ucap Harry.

"Taruhan, yuk, Al! Aku bilang, OWL James hanya 5 yang O!" ucap Lily.

"Baiklah, aku bilang OWL James 3 yang O," Albus santai.

"Ok, 7 galleon, 8 sickle, ok?" ucap Lily.

James menganga dan berbicara, " Au iak ea'a' auau ea'a'ak iu I'I,"

"Sori. Maksud?" Lily berkata.

"Aku tidak menyangka tabunganmu sebanya itu, Lily!" James menjerit.

"James! Ingat? Tidak boleh berteriak didepan Mum & Dad, sudah 3 kali! Kalau kau mengulanginya 2 kali lagi, Fireboltmu kujual dan kuganti cleansweep 2!" Ginny marah-marah.

"Omaigat! Mum! Firebolt itu bagai sahabat ketigaku setelah Fred!" James merengek-rengek.

"Tidak, sudah peraturan, ya kan. Harry?" Ginny mendelik ke Harry dengan pandangan tajam.

"Terserahlah, kau yang buat!" ucap Harry, disambut senyum kemenangan Ginny dan muka marah James.

Potter's Manor penuh sesak dengan kehadiran semua teman & kerabat Harry.

"Haiya, James!" ucap Teddy tos denganm James.

"Thanks, Ted, mana hadiahmu?" tanya James.

"Tuh… Yang emas-merah, warna itu sengaja karena kau anak Gryffindor yang berbakat jadi chaser, sepertiku!" ucap Teddy.

"Patungan sama Vicky, eh?" tanya James menggoda.

"Kau punya bakat meramal, ya, James!" ucap Victoire yang lewat.

"Enak saja, kau, Vicky Mickey!" James berteriak kesal.

"Sudah kubilang! Sekali lagi kau berteriak, Fireboltmu kujual, ingat!" Ginny menghardik anaknya yang melirik ke Victoire yang nyegir padanya.

Acara mulai, dimulai dengan potong kue black forest, yang dibelikan Aunt Hermy di toko kue Muggle.

"James, birthday boy, Jamie-Jamie! Happy birthday!" nyanyi Victoire, Lucy, Molly, dan Dominique yang semuanya anggota paduan suara Hogwarts.

**To Be Continued!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Potter's Birthday

**(Akhir Ulangtahun James) **

"Udah deeeehh! Gak enak nih kuping!" James cemberut ngeliat paduan suara.

"Ceilah, orang iri, ketauan di yeee.." Fred nyengir.

"Apaaan! Suara Mummy aja lebih bagus kok daripada paduan suara 'Not Sane' ini!"

"James, hukumanmu kuringankan, kamu 4 kali lagi berteriak fireboltmu kujual!" Ginny muncul.

"Oh Mum…" keluh James.

"Lebih baik daripada fire boltmu dijual kan?" ucap Ginny berseringai.

"Ah.., Ya sudahlah….." James cemberut tingkat dewa (100 kilometer cemberutnya!)

"Wih… Kamu masuk GWOR tuh!" ucap Lily.

"Gwor?" tanya Teddy bingung.

"Guinnies World Of Record kalo ga salah!" Lily bahagia.

"Berarti betul!" ucap Ron/Mister Weasley, yang terbahak-bahak bersama Harry.

"Ronald! Bisakah kau mencontohkan sikap baik kepada bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla!" Hermione/Mrs Weasley merepet dan menyeret Ronnie.

"Hai James! Happy Birthday!" ucap Scorp, anak Draco Malfoy , menyerahkan hadiahnya.

"Oh My dear litlle Scorp, taruh di tempat Al berdiri!" ucap James.

"Sip!"Ucapnya nyengir.

"Selamat, JSP, mana Dad-mu?" tanya Uncle Draco, James dkk memanggilnya bergitu karena Weasley&Potter bersaudara dengan Malfoy.

"Unc Drac, Dad ada di situ, bersama Uncle Nev & Uncle Dean," ucapnya menunjuk sebuah meja panjang, yang baru diduduki Harry,Neville & Dean.

"Thanks, Jamie!" ucapnya berlari ke meja panjang.

James cemberut, dia benci dipanggil Jamie, seperti halnya Al tidak suka jika dipanggil Albus.

"James, ini ada kado dari Mum, aku, Dad, & Lysander!" ucap Lorcan diikuti anggukan Lysander.

"Taruh disitu…" ucap James geram.

"Maaf, James… Heheheheheh!" ucap Lorcan & Lysander tertawa.

James hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Pembukaan hadiah!" James berseru.

Anehnya, Ginny malah senyum-senyum tidak jelas, bukanya memarahi James.

_Tumben, Mum tidak memarahiku.. _batin James.

"Hm… Ini kado dari Mum, kan?" tanya James.

"Yup!" ucap Ginny tersenyum lebar.

"Kok kecil?!" protes James.

"Ada deh…." Ginny penuh rahasia.

_Ah.. Daripada aku penasaran, buka aja deh! _Dalam hati James bergumam.

"Haaaahh?" James menganga, perasaanya antara senang atau bingung.

Ini hadiah dari Ginny:

_James, ini hadiah dari Mum, mungkin tipis, tapi Mum yakin kau suka._

_Ya, tak ada lagi perauran 'teriak-firebolt-dijual' lagi._

_Love, Mum._

James tersenyum, ini hadiah terbaik dari Mum!

Ini balasan dari Review LunaScamander17:

_LunaScamander17_: bukan sekuel kok, udah lama belum nulis aja, males nulis rajin baca! J


End file.
